In U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,086, there is shown a firearm, in particular a pistol, in which a laser sight is mounted in a recoil spring guide chamber. Laser sights are often used by law enforcement authorities in order to enhance the negotiating position of a law enforcement officer when confronting a party subject to arrest. It is reported that once a party subject to arrest recognizes that the party has been targeted with a laser sight, such parties often cease further resistance to arrest and relinquish their own firearms. So, there is a need for a laser sight in such situations.
Certain firearms are not equipped with safety latches. Law enforcement officers are trained to withdraw such a firearm from its holster and place a trigger finger along the recoil spring guide chamber of the firearm. Such technique reduces the cases of inadvertent firing of the firearm. However, it would be desirable to provide the law enforcement officer with a positive reinforcement for this training technique.
There is also a need for a laser sight which may be quickly installed in a pistol without requiring substantial modification of the firearm. Until now, most laser sights for pistols have been accessories that are added by the pistol owner and not by the manufacturer. Such laser sight accessories often require substantial modification of the pistol in order to accommodate the laser sight. In some cases, the modification is so extensive that the pistol manufacturer will not further honor the original warranty that was made in connection with the sale of the pistol. As such, it is desirable to have a laser sight accessory which requires minimal modifications of the pistol so that the original manufacturer warranty is maintained and so that the laser sight can be rapidly installed by the pistol owner or user without requiring installation by a trained technician.
There has also developed a need for a long lasting laser sight. Because current lasers require substantial power, laser sights have been of unduly large size in order to accommodate power supplies needed to maintain the laser in an operating condition for a reasonable amount of time. i.e., one hour or more. So, the users of laser sights have been faced with the dilemma of shrinking the size of the laser sight but reducing the overall operating life of the battery or having a larger sight that can accommodate a larger battery and thus a longer life. As such, there is a need for a relatively small laser sight with a small power source or battery that lasts for an hour or more.